


I'd Rather Be in With You

by QuantumNebula



Series: DickTigerWeek2019 [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Day 4-Surprise Visit, DickTigerWeek2019, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumNebula/pseuds/QuantumNebula
Summary: Helena stops by Dick and Tiger's apartment for a night out.Instead, she joins Dick and Tiger for a quiet night in.





	I'd Rather Be in With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, I banged this out in like an hour. For the Dicktiger Week Day 4 prompt- Surprise Visit. Not my best work, but I think its worth posting. Hope you enjoy!

Helena leapt through the window to Dick and Tiger’s apartment. “Hey, missed me?”

“Shhh!” Tiger hushed her. He’s sleeping.”

Sure enough, Dick was completely passed out, his expression showing that he was lost in the throes of a good dream. Or at least what Helena could see of his face, which was smushed into Tiger. In fact, Dick was completely on top of Tiger, and didn’t seem interested in going anywhere anytime soon.

Helena would admit only too herself that the two of them looked adorable together. To maintain her posturing, she rolled her eyes. She wandered into their kitchen, and hopped up, perching on the solid edge of their marble counter tops. Must be nice to have money.

Tiger looked at her, quite grumpily. “He doesn’t get enough rest, and I worry” he whispered. “I’ll be damned if I wake him up. Especially considering he’s let his guard down enough to allow himself enter a deep sleep when I’m around.” He gave Dick an (in Helena’s opinion) disgustingly sappy smile. “I love that he trusts me that much. I’ve never been that person for anyone.”

Tiger stroked Dick’s hair, who even in sleep was pushing into Tiger’s hand. Helena was sure he’d be purring if it was physically possible. “I love him Helena. More than I’ve ever loved another person. I used to think what I had with Alia was love, but I was a fool. That wasn’t what love feels like. This, what I have with Dick, is so much more precious. I want to treasure it forever, and it’s amazing that I can be sure he feels the same way.

Helena looked at him. “Tiger… he’s drooling on you.”

“Oh, gross why…uh… no he’s not?”

Helena flipped her hair. “Nope. It was getting a little too sappy in here for my tastes. And I like messing with you.”

Tiger gritted his teeth. “Why do I put up with you?”

“Can’t live without me!”

Tiger appeared to be formulating a snarky response, until he suddenly changed his entire tune. “Of course, I can’t, otherwise who would I tell about all the wonderful parts about my and Dick’s relationship?”

Helena did not like where this was going. Tiger began to wax poetic about Dick’s everything, from his cereal of choice, to how he fought, to how cute he was with kids. Helena was mildly impressed that he had progressed to a point where he was so willing to share emotion. His relationship with Dick really had been good for him. Tiger had needed some of the openness Dick showed with those he trusted.

That said, she would not be allowing this overly sweet, sappy nonsense to break her. She wouldn’t give Tiger the satisfaction. 

Unfortunately for Helena, Tiger was just as stubborn and competitive as she. Eyes glittering with malice (the Eye of the Tiger, shouted the useless portion of her mind), the stark opposite to his sweet words, he ramped things up to the next level. “And of course, there’s this one thing he does in bed, where-”

“ALRIGHT STOP!”

“-we cuddle for hours and its very nice. Also, be quieter.” He finished off, pointing at Dick. Dick shifted, rolling slightly and turning his face up, nuzzling into Tiger like a happy cat. Tiger looked a little too proud with his victory. To be fair, Helena had made a bad call. No matter how comfy Tiger got with emotions, she doubted he would ever be comfortable sharing that kind of private detail.

On to the rest of the night. “Anyway, I thought that we could catch up. Hit the town, have a few drinks, reminisce on our spy days, the usual.”

Tiger squirmed slightly. “I’ll have to take a rain check.”

Helena faked a pout. “After I came all the way here?”

“Uninvited.”

“I’m an old friend, I’m allowed to just show up.”

“Look, Dicks sleeping on top of me, so I can’t go.”

Helena blinked. “You carry him all the time, just move him off you.”

“But he looks so peaceful! I don't want to interrupt that. And I’ve had to use the restroom for an hour, but that didn’t move me either.”

Something magnificent began to dawn on Helena. “Oh my god you’ve turned into the boyfriend version of a crazy cat lady.”

Tiger was more confused than anything, and for some reason, slightly offended. “I have not.”

Helena started giggling as quietly as possible. She did a poor, odd imitation of Tiger’s voice mixed with her version of a cat lady. “Oh, I can’t go out today, he’s asleep on top of me. Dick likes cuddles and having his hair stroked. I pick him up and carry him all the time!” She dropped the voice. “Tiger your boyfriend is basically a cat.”

“He is not.”

“Tiger, I’ve literally seen him draped over your shoulders at a Spyral meeting.’

“He likes to be held Helena! And he likes high places!”

“Tiger that makes it worse. That's also cat behaviour.”

Tiger had come to the conclusion that there was no winning against her, Helena noted. Instead, he went with his usual avoidance route of stoic and grumpy. 

Helena finally stopped chuckling. “Alright, how about this. I’ll lift him up a bit, and you’ll just slip out, leaving Dick none the wiser, and he can continue his nap. Hell, you can even stick a pillow underneath him as a replacement Tiger.

Tiger was a bit conflicted, as this could very well wake Dick up. Eventually, he conceded to Helena’s plan. But the second she made contact with Dick, his eyes opened halfway, lazily blinking, a definite haze over his irises. Then he hissed, honest to god hissed at her, before wrapping himself around Tiger more securely and falling back asleep. Dicks head now rested across his chest, his arms and legs completely encircling Tiger. Poor Tiger was left more tangled up then before. It was reminiscent of a koala, or perhaps a very friendly octopus.

Helena smiled sheepishly. “That didn’t exactly go to plan.” Tiger glared at her. “But we learned something from the experience, so that’s a win in my book.”

Tiger was rather displeased. “What, that Dick is an incredibly light sleeper? Not exactly breaking news Helena."

Helena smiled devilishly at him. Well, in for a penny, in for a pound. “Nope!” she chirped. “We confirmed that Dick Grayson is definitely a cat. I mean did you hear that hiss? Maybe we should rethink which one of you is named after a cat.”

It was only the sleepy superhero across Tiger’s chest that stopped him from lunging at Helena.


End file.
